Happy Birthday, Indonesië!
by tempetahusambelkecap
Summary: Hari ini, 17 Agustus. Dimana personifikasi negara kita tercinta, Indonesia sedang berulang tahun. Birthday fic untuk abang Indo tercinta . RnR? ;D #ga niat bikin summary.


Selama 350 tahun, negara kita ditindas oleh Belanda. Selama 350 tahun, para pejuang mengorbankan dirinya hanya demi negara kita tercinta, Indonesia. Tidak pantang menyerah, hanya untuk melawan Belanda. Perjuangan mereka sangatlah tidak sia-sia.

Namun, mengapa Indonesia justru menjadi 'hancur'?. Narkoba beredar, hamil di usia yang masih muda—bahkan sangat muda, koruptor bersarang dimana-mana. Mana Indonesia yang nyaman, aman, asri, dan sejahtera?.

Andaikan saja, semua negara di bumi ini—termasuk negara kita—memiliki seorang personifikasi. Mungkin ia di depan terlihat ceria dengan para personifikasi negara lain. Tetapi di dalam lubuk hatinya, mungkin ia kecewa terhadap para rakyatnya. Bahkan, mungkin tidak sekali-dua kali kedua kelereng coklatnya terbasahi oleh cairan bening bernama air mata.

Ia bersama para pejuang berusaha membangun negara yang nyaman, aman, asri, dan sejahtera. Sedangakan kita—yang sudah berada di era modern—langsung bisa menikmati Indonesia yang sudah bersih dari para penjajah, bahkan, mungkin beberapa dari kita justru merusaknya. Sungguh tidak adil.

Hari ini, tanggal 17 Agustus. Dimana proklamasi dikumandangkan secara lantang oleh Ir. Soekarno, yang berhasil mengobarkan semangat para rakyat Indonesia. Dengan ini, mari kita berseru, "MERDEKA!." Janganlah kita buat kecewa Indonesia. Janganlah membuat kedua kelereng coklatnya terbasahi oleh air mata lagi.

* * *

"Indonesia!," seorang pria berambut jabrik mendekati negara kita tercinta, Indonesia. Indonesia menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut jabrik itu dan tersenyum.

"Ya, Nether?."

Matanya membelalak lebar, melihat apa yang ada di belakang Nether. Nether hanya nyengir.

Semua nation berdiri di belakang Nether. Bahkan, adiknya yang sempat satu 'atap' dengan Indonesia, Timor Leste, ikut berdiri di belakang Nether sambil tersenyum.

Terharu, kelereng coklatnya mulai terbasahi oleh air mata. Tidak, bukan karena semua nation berada di rumahnya, setiap ia ulang tahun, pasti Nether mengundang semua nation untuk kerumahnya, merayan ulang tahun, tentu saja. Ia terharu melihat keberadaan adik perempuan yang sangat ia sayang, berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya. Sungguh momen langka. Setiap ia berulang tahun, pasti Timor Leste selalu menolak untuk datang ke rumah kakak laki-lakinya dan hanya menitip salam untuknya.

"Kak Indonesia, selamat ulang tahun ya!," Timor Leste berjalan mendekati kakaknya dan mengecup pipi kirinya. Spontan, Indonesia meraih tubuh Timor Leste dan memeluknya erat. Seakan tak ingin berpisah dengan adiknya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, INDONESIA!."

Indonesia membelalakan matanya, mendengar ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' dari para nation. Confetti bertebaran. Suara terompet ulang tahun membuat rumah Indonesia menjadi ramai. Sebungkus air yang diplastik terlempar ke arah Indonesia, yang membuat seorang personifikasi Indonesia itu menjadi basah. Tawa memenuhi ruang keluarga rumah Indonesia. Termasuk Indobesia sendiri, yang sudah lama tidak merasakan tertawa. Timor Leste ijin pamit dan berkumpul bersama keluarga ASEAN.

Nether tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Indonesia dan memeluknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, mijn lieve, Indonesië," dikecupnya pipi kanan Indonesia dan tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

"Terima kasih, mijn lieve, Netherland," dan dikecupnya pipi kanan Netherland lembut.

'Aku berharap, negaraku bisa semakin maju. Selamat tahun, Indonesia.'

END

Disclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Translation :

-mijn lieve : my dear.

-Indonesië : Indonesia.

Hoho. Halooo~. Lama tak jumpa. Saya adalah Panpan-Panda yang memutuskan mengganti penname saya menjadi, uh, sangat complicated ini. Dan akhirnyaaaa, saya bisa bikin birthday Fic buat abang Indo, walaupun words nya gak sampai 1k. Huehehehe. Tapi, cuma dapet segini saja saya sudah senang :D. Ne, sekali lagi "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, INDONESIA!." Dan saya percaya, bahwa fic ini jadi tambah hancuuur, typo makin bertebaran, dan makin ga keliatan plotnya apa. Maafkan dakuuu~.

Nah, sekian dulu. Oh iya, Boleh minta review untuk tahu imut ini? :3 /duagh.


End file.
